SCP-2042-T
SCP-2042-T Item #: '''SCP-2042-T '''Object Class: '''Euclid Keter '''Special Containment Procedures: '''SCP-2042-T is a Class 1 extreme cognitohazard, all related protocols apply. Nuclear detonation is authorised during a XK-Class Containment breach scenario, or in the event of political or military action resulting in Site ██ being dismantled or otherwise destroyed. If no communication is received from operatives █████ & Big █-████ within a 24 hour period, initiation of Operation Cliffhanger must proceed. Foundation agents have been deployed to major population centers to identify and terminate manifestations of SCP-2042-T. When SCP-2042-T enters its active state, all site personnel are to monitor the intensity and number of times SCP-2042-T attempts to breach containment from soundproofed observation areas such as the Discord Server ███ Boy Channel. Any affected civilians are to be detained indefinitely under the cover of an infectious disease outbreak. '''Description: '''SCP-2042-T is the abbreviation given to Alexander when he attempts to push a particular meme. This active state can occur on a 24-Hour to a monthly basis, with no particular pattern as to when this can happen. SCP-2042-T does not display normal human behaviour, and will change communication patterns to a near-unrecognisable type of British English. SCP-2042-T seems to prefer targeting individuals with a degree of Autism, reasons for this are unknown. It can be assumed however that this preference is due to the relative ease of affecting individuals with this trait. All attempts to silence or ignore SCP-2042-T when in an active state will result in communication with SCP-2042 becoming difficult, irregular and sometimes impossible. = Communication Log = ''Researcher J.C: Hello Alex, do you want to play some Rainbow 6 Siege?'' ''SCP-2042-T: dog noises'' ''Researcher J.C: Alex you're not making much sense.'' ''SCP-2042-T: silence of shuffling'' ''Researcher J.C: Alex i'm honestly not sure what this meme is.'' 5 minutes pass wherein Researcher J.C. begins to lose attention. ''SCP-2042-T: Hello can you hear me?'' ''Researcher J.C: Alex why are you speaking so loud?'' ''SCP-2042-T:''' ''Hello? = Communication Terminated on request of Researcher █████ = While active, SCP-2042-T will persist for a period between 15 minutes and ██ Days. If a human subject is unable to resist SCP-2042-T during this time, they will begin to mimic the actions, or particular 'meme' that SCP-2042-T has become focused on given that particular occasion. Subjects affected in this manner (hereafter known as SCP-2042-TA) will report high amounts of enjoyment, humour, and happiness from this particular action/meme. Despite this, instances of SCP-2042-TA who join in with SCP-2042-T will repeat this meme until they pass out from exhaustion. Due to the risk of SCP-2042-TA instances creating more of themselves by spreading a particular action or meme to other individuals, SCP-2042-TA has been reclassified to '''Keter '''following incident 2042-T-2. Incident Log * SCP-2042-T has decided earrape is funny. This includes playing extremely loud music/noises/sound effects/anything it deems funny down microphones, broadcasting via speakers, and voice. Incident resulted in ██ Individuals losing all hearing and a total of ███ being EXPUNGED. * SCP-2042-T has decided repeatedly pretending it cannot hear people is funny. SCP-2042-T somehow broke containment and called the emergency services line. Resulted in the entire of North-West England's Emergency Services being unavailable for 73 minutes. All civilians attempting to call 999 were met with operators simply saying 'Hello?' and 'Can you hear me?'. Those unaffected by the memetic affects of SCP-2042-T noted how each operator was speaking with the phone extremely close to their mouth. Incident was covered up with the administration of Class B Amnesiacs and a small news story regarding a small hacking attack. * SCP-2042-T has decided T-Posing is funny. SCP-2042-T was found in its containment chamber T-Posing facing the corner. Said incident was particularly severe as any Researcher who went near SCP-2042-T immediately began T-Posing with an 'infection' rate of 95%. Within 35 hours, a total of ███,███ individuals in the Greater Manchester area were T-Posing,. Although efforts to contain the situation were met with some success, due to the internet and the spread of media, incidents of people T-Posing around the world are still being contained as of ██/██/2018. Despite being immobile for the entire incident, SCP-2042-T's online accounts were regularly posting images of people T-Posing as an alternative method of infection. How SCP-2042-T was capable of this is unknown, investigation is still ongoing. '''Addendum 2042-T-A: '''Listen here. I have been getting reports of some less-than-satisfactory behaviour regarding SCP-2042-T. Many personnel have been laughing at the incident logs insisting that SCP-2042-T is mostly harmless, and should be re-classified to a Safe SCP. I am here to remind you that a Keter entity is a Keter entity for good reason, regardless of how harmless it may seem. Think of SCP-2042-T's purpose. It wishes for people to join it, to find the same things funny as it does. Imagine if it began to find the horrors of war funny. Or the concepts of phobias common to each and every human being. Imagine if it found the true horror of a nuclear holocaust or an XK-End-Of-The-World-Scenario funny. Now couple that with an entity that has repeatedly broke containment without any explanation why, an unpredictable pattern of what it does find funny, and no known limits to who it can affect - then you'll understand why its Keter. All personnel mentioned above have been suitably disciplined, do not bother me with this again. Category:SCP Category:Lore Category:God Tier